Rugrats go to Disneyland
Rugrats go to Disneyland is a 1999 TV special Summary The Rugrats and there parents go to Disneyland Transcript Stu: Wow, who'd think the Reptar Wagon would be so popular. Lou: Yep, ya finnaly made somthin' that worked (Stu gives him an annoyed look). Didi: So you get 50% of the sales? Stu: Yep, now I got 9,000,000,000 dollars. Didi: How are we gonna spend all that money? Stu: I was thinking we could take Tommy and Dil to Disneyland. Tommy: Dizzyland? Didi: That's a great idea! Why don't we invite the Devilles and Chaz, too! Stu: It's settled then! Come on, Pop! Let's get the tickets. (Right as they leave, Betty, Howard, and Chaz walk in) Chaz: Hey, Didi. Didi: Hi, Chaz. Howard: Where's Stu? Didi: He's got a surprise for us. Why don't you take the kids to the playpen All Three: Okay.(They put Phil, Lil and Chuckie in) Phil, Lil, and Chuckie: Hi, Tommy Tommy: Hi, Guys Chuckie: Hi, Dil. (Dil makes a baby noise sounding Iike "Hi, Chuckie") Phil: Why are you so happy? Tommy: Cause my daddy says he's taking us to Dizzyland. Phil: Dizzyland? Lil: What's Dizzyland? Tommy: Well, I don't know, but I think it's a place where you get dizzy. Phil: Alright! Lil: Cool! Chuckie: Rait a minute you guys! I don't ranna be dizzy! Lil: Come on, Chuckie. It could be fun. Chuckie: Rell, I guess you're right. It might be fun. Betty: So when is this surprise? Lou: Right now! Come on down to the basement! (They all go down.) Stu: Here! Six tickets for Disneyland! All Three: Yay! Chaz: Gosh, Stu thanks! Stu: Hey, no problem. ( the next day they are seen driving) Stu: We're almost out of gas. (They stop at a convenience store, Stu looks at a car) Stu: Hey, that car looks familiar. (The car door opens) Charlotte: Uh huh, okay Jonathan, I want Mary to take over the company until I get back (Drew and Angelica step out) Stu: Hey, Drew! Drew: Stu! Stu: What are you doing here? Drew: Charlotte and I are on are way to a LCC (pronounced look) Stu: A look? Drew: A Large Corporation Convention. Why are you here? Stu: The Devilles, Chaz, and I are on are way to Disneyland. (Angelica goes over to where the babies are playing) Angelica: What are you dumb babies doing here? Tommy: Well, We're on our way to Dizzyland. You wanna get dizzy, too? Angelica: You dumb babies! You don't get dizzy at Dizzyland! You ride on rides and get pictures with cartooms. Phil: Nice going, Tommy. Tommy: What! I just heard aboud this Dizzyland thing! Stu: Well, see ya back home! (The cars take off. They later arrive in Disneyland.) We're Here! Chaz: What do you wanna do first. Stu: Let's go to Adventureland. Phil: Ventureland? I thought this was Dizzyland. Lil: Mabye theress different lands in Dizzyland. Chuckie: Ya. Phil: Okay. (They get on Jungle Cruise and it plays until the piranhas. Then Chuckie and Dil start crying. Chaz, Stu and Didi are embarrassed) Tommy: Wasn't that fun guys. Chuckie: Fun? There were a lot of scary amnimals! to be continued